After Twilight
by trisisabel
Summary: Suze and Jesse are together. Life seems great but paul still loves Suze and he is going to find a way to tare them apart Multiple POV'S jesse, suze, and paul. Paul is Getting revenge!DISCONTINUED Well.. the last chapter i had COULD be the end
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is just an experiment so if you could review, I would really appreciate it. I would love to know if it is worth continuing so read and enjoy!

Paul's POV

I love her. I know that from my recent actions and … attitude, it doesn't seem like it. But I really do, the way she smiles, her eyes, the way she is so strong and smart but yet how she can be gentle and willing to forgive. And thank god for that, because if we hadn't at least become friends, I would have gone out of my mind from missing her. Unfortunately, now there is no hope of a relationship between me and Suze.

I was trying to do the right thing, I really was. By going back in time and saving Jesse I thought that Suze could finally live a full life, I mean loving a ghost is just a horrible predicament. Ok I admit, I had my own selfish motives too, finally Suze might see the guy I really am, not that jealous A-hole I become every time I think or see her with _him._

Damn

I am going to be late, I have to go pick up Suze to go to school, and I still can't believe she trusts me! Well I better go, but I will get her to love me, I will! And the fact that we are friends will make it all the more easier. (Does that make sense?)

Jesse's POV

I can't believe how lucky I am.

Not only am I alive, after 150 years of being a ghost, but I get to go to college become a doctor and I have a girlfriend. And not just any girl, but the girl of my dreams. Susannah is smart, funny, and beautiful and has a strong character. And she loves me. Me! Of all the guys in the world. And I am seeing her today after school. I can't wait.

Suze POV

I can't believe how great my life is going. I have the greatest boyfriend and he is alive! Not only that but Paul and have managed to be friends, he is actually really nice.

Oh there he is now! Paul was nice enough to pick me up from school. I can't believe how lucky I am!

I am sorry Suze's POV was short- I will make it longer next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed, although some of it wasn't positive, it was great feedback. Sorry that the first chapter sucked, but I am not accustomed to writing fan fiction. I am way better at writing my own stuff so read and review! (Hopefully this time it will be better)

Suze's POV

Ok, I am officially going to be late for school. If Paul doesn't speed up, I am dead. Why is he always late? I mean I know we are friends now but sometimes Paul really pisses me off. So I couldn't resist I started to yell at him.

"Jeez, can't you speed up? We are already going to be late thanks to you" I glared at him.

"I am sorry! I had stuff to do; can you quit bugging me about it? And look we are almost there." Paul replied

"Like what? Brushing your teeth?" I sniggered.

"Oh just shut up all ready, I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Paul said.

" How about being on time next time?" I replied, I was getting annoyed now - he was always late! And having to explain to Father Dominic that my recurring lateness is Paul's fault is getting tiring.

" Fine ! I will not be late again, I promise, happy?" Paul said, looking slightly exasperated.

"Good, that is all I wanted to hear". I said with a satisfied smirk

We approached the school and I jumped out of the car, and ran up the steps after I said good bye to Paul. Although we just had a fight, I wasn't angry at him, we have this argument almost every day and it seems like a morning ritual, it was almost as if we were acting from a script. It was nice being friends.

I grabbed my books out of my locker and headed to Mr. Walden's class where I was yelled at, before taking my seat next to CeeCee.

"Hey" she mouthed " Was Paul late again?"

I nodded.

I tried to pay attention to Mr. Walden, but my thoughts kept drifting to Jesse. After school is out, Jesse is going to pick me up and take me to his apartment. Can you believe it? His apartment! We don't really do much, we just talk and make out, and sometimes homework; but I love being with Jesse anyway. I can't wait! I am so glad I wore my new skirt today!

Paul's POV

I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was staring at her, she wouldn't notice. She was daydreaming about _him, _I could tell by her glassy green eyes. I am pathetic, aren't I? I have memorized to facial expressions because of all the times I stare at her. But once I think about a plan, she will day dream about me like that, I just have to think of one.

Jesse's POV _a few hours later_

I got to start paying attention before I fail this class and never become a doctor. But it is really hard considering that I will be going to pick up Susannah in just half an hour! Today we are going back to my place, where I am going to cook her dinner! Since I can not afford to take her out to dinner somewhere nice, I am going to cook for her- I hope she likes it. I can't wait!

That is the bell! Class is over ! Yes!

I better hurry, I don't want to be late picking up Susannah!

Sorry this chapter is short- I will write longer chapters later- if you guys review! Ehem ehem


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the encouragement.

Paul's POV

School just let out, thank god! I couldn't last another second of class, and later Suze is coming over for shifter lessons! I am so excited, although I can't make a move on her or act like I like her, I will be around her! And yes I know how pathetic this sounds, but now I actually have a plan-all I have to do is plant doubt in her mind about Jesse's loyalties, maybe ask a hot chick to hit on him, etc... Then that is where I come in a loyal friend ready to comfort her. I know I sound like an asshole right now, but this is the only way to get Suze to see the guy I really am. Oh there she is, walking toward me.

"Hey Suze, you coming?" I asked, gesturing towards my car.

"Sorry Paul, I forgot we had lessons today! I made plans with Jesse." She said while giving me a guilty smile.

My jaw tightened but I replied,

"That's cool, have fun! But first I am going to go say hello to Jesse." I walked toward _Rico Suave _ while I watched Suze run into his open arms with a big smile plastered on her face. Why him? Why him? Why not me? I felt like punching the guy- but I remembered that I had to keep Suze on my good side instead I kept walking toward him while struggling to keep the smile on my face.

Jesse's POV

She ran towards me and leaned against me, I smiled. It was really nice to see her after a long grueling day.

"Hello Querida" I said

"Hey Jesse" she replied

"Hey Jesse" I turned around to see an uncomfortable Paul standing next to Susannah. All of a sudden, my muscles tensed.

"Slater" I replied coolly, he not only tried to break us up, but he tried to hurt Susannah. And here he was standing right in front of me like nothing happened. I wanted to punch him. I stepped away from Susannah, and I started to head towards Paul. But Susannah grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Please don't Jesse." Susannah begged

I relaxed, if Susannah really didn't want me to hurt him I wasn't going to, and punching him would be downright foolhardy.

"Your right Susannah, let's just go" I answered and was rewarded with a smile as she slide into my car.

"Bye Paul" she called as I drove out of the school parking lot.

"Why are you friends with him after what he did do you?" I asked, wondering if maybe something was going on between the two of them.

"Jesse" she laughed "There is nothing going on between me and Paul and besides Paul isn't that bad." She could read me like a book, but I don't think I will ever be able to except Slater, he almost hurt her.

"Just be careful Querida, alright?" I said, I wanted her to be careful and take care of herself.

"Yes Jesse, I promise" she rolled her eyes "Now can we talk about something else?"

" Of course, Susannah." I replied, I was secretly glad, I hated talking about Paul.

"So how was school?" I asked.

" Nothing special, how about you?" she asked.

"Boring" I replied, I drove into the parking space and unbuckled my seat belt, and went around the car to open the door for Susannah.

"Thanks" she replied

We walked up to the building and up to my apartment, and I unlocked the door. As soon as the door was firmly closed behind us, I started to kiss her. She seemed surprised, usually I am not this passionate, but I wanted her to forget about Paul, and I know she would never cheat on me, but the way he smirks at me puts me on edge. She soon got over her surprise and slipped her hands around my neck. We kissed for a long time before she pulled away, in order to catch her breath. The she lead me towards the couch where we sat down. Both silent for a second.

"Is something wrong?" she asked " I mean, usually you like to talk first. Is it Paul? Because I told you before me and him were just friends."

I sighed, how can she read me so well? " Well he still likes you, and he hangs out with you all day, he might have hit on you, or kissed you- and I trust you but I don't trust _him_" I said with venom

She laughed and leaned in closer " Jesse, I love you, not Paul – and I am a big girl. I can take care of myself.

"I love you too" I said

Suze's POV

After a couple hours Jesse I decide it is getting late and I should go home before my mom starts to worry. It is weird, I never thought of Jesse as the jealous type. Usually he is so calm and collected, but to see him get anxious about a little thing like how much time I spend with Paul Slater, is weird. Jesse knows I love him, and that me and Paul are just friends. Although I wouldn't admit this to anyone, I am a tiny bit glad that Jesse is Jealous. It means he really loves me, I just have to convince him that Paul means nothing to me other then a friend. But Tomorrow, Jesse has class after school so I think I will hang out with Paul, and may be talk to him about Jesse's concerns. I am pretty sure Paul will help me reassure Jesse. Whatever, I better finish my homework before it gets to late, or my teachers will kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

Paul's POV

I thought about my plan, and the more I think about it the more stupid it seems. Suze is never going to think that Jesse is cheating on her, she trusts him – and vice versa. I need to do something big; I need a plan that is fool proof. When I get home from school, I will check out Grandpa gork's shifting books, hopefully there will be something in there, after all Jesse is a mediator, Suze is a shifter, and so am I .

But in the mean time, I should stop staring at Suze, and actually pay attention before I fail this class.

_School just let out_

"Hey Paul, do you want to do something today" Suze asked cheerfully.

I knew I said I would look at Grandpa's shifter books at home today, but an afternoon with Suze? That was too hard to resist.

"Sure, let's go." I replied

Suze's POV

We got to Paul's house and I ran up the stairs, with Paul right behind me. I know it sounds weird, but after me and him became friends, his house didn't creep me out anymore, I actually came over here a lot to hang out. Of course, when I wasn't with Jesse. I've even tried to get Adam and CeeCee to hang out with Paul and me, but after I told them the whole story, they both wanted nothing to do with Paul.

But today I wanted to talk to Paul about Jesse and the fact that he was jealous. Paul has always been a great listener.

Paul's POV

"Paul, I want to talk to you about something." Suze said.

"Sure, go ahead." I replied.

"It's Jesse." She said simply.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Talk about him? Him? While we were here? She must have been out of her mind, to say the least. But instead of yelling at her, I told her to keep going.

"Well, see, Jesse's jealous." She said uncomfortably "He thinks you still like me, and he is wondering if you are hitting on me."

I was speechless.

"And I was wondering if you still liked me, liked me." She blushed.

How was I supposed to answer that? I opted for a lie.

So I told her I didn't, and she immediately let out a sigh of relief.

Then we both started talking about school, our friends, teachers, shifting, ghosts, and even Jesse. But after two hours, Suze had to go home for dinner. I drove her home, and on the way back from her house, I got an idea. To find out how to break them up, I had to become friends with Jesse. I had to learn his biggest fears, and I had to learn what would tare them apart. I almost laughed; this was going to work, after all Paul Slater can be very persuasive.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 5 

Jesse's POV 

It had been a long, long day. Professor Nero was in a particularly bad mood, and so he decided to take it out on my class by giving us a LOT of homework. I knew the assignments would take at least 3 hours, but I needed to see Susannah. I know I saw her 2 days ago, but... I miss her. So after class I drove up to the Mission Academy to pick her up from school. I checked my watch, it was only 3:15, I was early, and her classes wouldn't let out for a t least another 15 minutes.

I slide out of the car and turned to face the beach, even after 170 years worth of time to look at the ocean, it still took my breath away. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around; next to me was Paul Slater.  
Paul POV 

To say that he didn't look happy to see me was an understatement. He looked like he wanted to murder me, and considering the fact that he was slightly taller then me, and a hell of a lot angrier, I bet he could. I wanted to punch him to, but considering that punching Jesse, and getting Suze to hate me wasn't the plan, I restrained myself. We had to become friends. Judging by his expression, it wasn't going to be easy.  
"Hey Jesse" I said, hoping I sounded friendly.

"What are you doing here, don't you have class?" he responded in a cold voice.

"I have study hall" I answered, although it was a complete lie. I actually saw him through the window and asked for the bathroom pass.

"Ok" he said in the same cold voice. "What do you want?"

"Look, Jesse. I know you don't have the highest opinion of me, and I know we had our problems in the past- but in likelihood of the current situation- you being alive and me and Suze being friends, making we could be friends?" I asked with a pleading note in my voice that was almost guaranteed to work

He gave me an incredulous look than said "Do you think I forgot what you tried to do to Susannah?"

I could tell by his tone that the idea of being friends was out of the question, but in order to get Suze to love me I still needed to observe their behavior together. So I proposed that we have dinner together and hinted that Susannah would really go for the idea. So he grudgingly accepted my offer. Score one!

I checked my watch; class should let out very soon, in the mean time I have to come up with another plan to lure Suze away from Jesse. Maybe I could blackmail her to be my girlfriend? But what would be the thing to blackmail her with? I couldn't exorcism him, but I could suck his soul out.

But would she cave? Would she just end up hating me again? Maybe I could try the idea i had before. I could get a girl to kiss Jesse right in front of her, but would it work? But first I have to survive dinner with Suze and Jesse.

sorry about the short chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's POV

Me and Jesse waited for a minute or two; before we saw Suze exiting the building with Adam and CeeCee, talking and laughing, then she looked up and waved at Jesse and I. She ran into his arms. While I wanted to kill him. But I knew I would get revenge when Suze came crying to _me- _after Jesse would kiss a girl right in front of her. He would be sorry when a heart broken Suze went to me for consolation. He would be sorry when Suze came to her senses and started going out wih me. Hopefully this new idea would work. I could pay off Debbie or someone like that to kiss Jesse just as Suze was walking out of school- she would see the kiss, and i would make sure that Jesse was to shocked to pull away soon enough. It would work.

"Hey Jesse! Hey Paul!" she said with excitement- obviously glad that we were hanging out and getting along so well.

" Hello Susannah. Paul thought it would be a great idea if we all got to know each other, and became friends, by going to dinner tonight." Jesse said in a slightly strangled voice.

I smirked. " Yah Suze, me Jesse thought it was time we made amends."

Suze's POV

I never thought I would see the day when Paul and Jesse would try to be willing to put their differences aside, and at least try to become friends. I could tell that both of them were less then happy with the prospect of dinner, but at least they were trying, and that is all that mattered to me.Tonight we were going to the Coffee Clutch to get something to eat- and hope fully make amends. Since Paul and Jesse both had cars we would meet at the Coffee Clutch in half an hour. So I went over to Jesse's car and slide in, while I waved goodbye to Paul.

I turned to Jesse and smiled "I didn't know you wanted to become friends with Paul"

He looked back at me and said " I am only doing this because of you Querida, I still don't trust him, but since you guys have become friends- the least I can do is try to be friendly."

I smiled " thanks Jesse"

" your welcome Querida" he said smoothly.

We reached the Coffee Clutch and Me, Jesse, and Paul found a table, and got something to eat. Although the conversation was mostly forced, we had an ok time, Paul and Jesse actually got along, while I sad there smiling like a moron.

I couldn't help it, I was really happy- nothing could ruin this moment, and to make this day even better, Jesse said he would pick me up tommorrow from school.

At around 6:30 Jesse took me home and we got back at 7:00- which is just in time for dinner with the family, but we spent so much time kissing in the car, that I was seriously late for dinner, but I didn't care, this had been a great day.

Paul's POV

Going to the Coffee Clutch was a serious pain in my ass, especially when I had to watch them hold hands and cuddle. I almost hurled. But, it wasn't a complete, wste of time. I found out that Jesse is picking up Suze tommorrow, so now all I have to do is call up Debbie and name a price- and when Debbie kisses De Silvia, on my signal, Jesse will be to surprised to act- and Suze will dump him, and then I will come in as the "supportive friend" figure.

I called Debbie, she is all for it, she didn't even want a lot for it, just twenty bucks- which is nothing considering my parents are loaded. I did feel slightly guilty over the fact that I was going to break Suze's heart, but I quickly got over it. This was going to work.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews! And I just realized that throughout all the other chapters – I didn't put a disclaimer! So here it is

I own nothing

Ok read and enjoy! And review!

Paul's POV

I was starting to feel seriously guilty. The plan was all set, but I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that what I was doing was wrong. I mean she loved him, and as much as I hated him, he was good for her. But what about me? I was a good guy, and although I had made some mistakes in the past…. I was smart, funny, nice- sometimes, and I had a rocking body.So why him? But maybe I should just let them be; maybe I should just find another girl.But I loved her, and I was way better then the De Silvia asshole. So I decided to ask grandpa Gork for some advice-Ever since The incident in the hospital me and him have gotten a lot closer, maybe he would know what to do?

"Hey, I was wondering if you could give me some advice." I asked kind of nervously.

"Sure, go ahead." He said with a reproving nod.

So I told him everything, I told him about Jesse and Suze and my plan. I told him how much I loved her and how Jesse used to be a ghost- and I even told him about me and Suze's friendship. After a long silence- he said that I should just let her go, and I thanked him and then ran upstairs.

I thought about what he said half the night- but the more I thought about it, the more I thought he was a senile old fool. What did he know about love?What did he know about the situation? And Jesse didn't deserve her! He didn't! I did! I was the one who really loved her I was the one who would take care of her! Not him!I decided to ignore my grandfathers warning- I would have Suze! And there is nothing he or Jesse could do about it.

_The next day – 3:15_

I had already confirmed the plan with Debbie, she said she would get out of class early and be ready for my signal. Despite my careful planning, I was nervous. Would it work? Would he pull away? Would Suze blame Debbie and not him? Hopefully it would work- if not I would have to resort to a more devious plan.

The bell rang and I flew out the door, and almost ran outside- I saw Debbie standing next to Jesse talking casually, when Jesse wasn't looking she winked at me. I smiled; all was going according to plan.

Jesse's POV

I was talking to one of Susannah's classmates, her name was Debbie, in my opinion she was a bit of an idiot- but I wanted to be polite, so I kept chatting to her.

All of a sudden she kissed me- and I was so shocked I didn't push her off me. Then she walked away and called "bye sweetie!" after her.I turned around to see a shocked and hurt Susannah standing in front of the school gaping at me.

Oh shit. Istarted to run towards her but she turned and ran away- and out of sight. How was I going to make this right?

Suze's POV

I felt like my world was crashing. I felt a pain thatwas beyond anything I have ever felt before. How could he do this to me? And with Debbie? Of all people? Once I saw him walking towards me I ran- I couldn't face him so I went down to the beach to feel some closure. After a couple minutes I started to cry big baby sobs, and for once in my life I didn't try to stem the flow of constant tears.After a while Paul came and he just sat down next to me and put his arm around me while I cried- he must have seen him kiss her. I cried harder. After an hour I called my mom and told her that I was with Paul and that I wouldn't be home for dinner. She sensed something was wrong so she let me miss Andy's dinners.I am so glad I have a friend like Paul.

Paul's POV

After telling Jesse about the plan- and punching him I felt great.I had finally completed stage one of the plan. Now All I had to do was be the "supportive friend" to Suze- and then after a couple days we would get together. So for the past hour I have been holding her while she cried. Despite the fact that she is miserable, I am actually very happy- it has been a long time since I have been this close to Suze.And my plan was working, I had to contain myself from smiling- because if I did she would deem me unsupportive. After another hour I dropped Suze at home- and even though she was still crying, she was gorgeous- I was meeting her tomorrow.

Jesse's POV

This can not be happening. Paul set up the whole thing! I want to tare him limb from limb but first I need to talk to Susannah, hopefully she will believe me- but I highly doubt it. If she thinks I cheated on her she will be mad; really mad. But I have to make her believe me before it is too late. I will go to the mission during lunch to talk to her. Hopefully she will listen- it is my last hope.

Longer next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok people thanks for all the reviews- but if you guys want me to keep writing … you know what to do. So R&R!

I own nothing.

Jesse's POV

I decided that my story couldn't wait- the sooner Susannah heard the truth the better – so I decided to sneak into her room in the middle of the night. But when I got to her room she wasn't there- I decided to check the beach and when I got there I saw her sitting in the sand next to _Slater. _ My muscles tensed but I went over anyway – I had to set her right.

"Querida" I say with a pleading note in my voice.

Susannah whipped her head around and looked at me with such anger I cringe. So I walk towards her while she glares at me and so does Slater. She stands up and so does Paul – Susannah looks more angry then I have ever seen her. And Paul just looks smug. But before I could deal with Paul – I had to convince her of the truth.

"What do you want" she says in a toneless voice.

"I need to explain what really happened Susannah. Can we talk?" silently praying that she would give me a chance.

"Fine. talk. She said "but first I want to do one thing."

"What Querida?" I asked with confusion.

Then she sucker punched me. And I guess I deserved it but it was one hell of a punch- and it hurt like a (insert Spanish curse word.)

"I guess I deserved that "I said with an uncomfortable laugh. So then I explained everything- how she went on talking to me- and how she just kissed me and I even insulted her for Susannah's benefit- which seemed to work because her expression seemed to soften a bit. But I didn't tell her about Paul's involvement; I would tell her later after she forgave me- I hope anyway.

After a moments silence. She said "consider you on probation. But if I see you with another girl we are through do you understand?" she glared at me. But I went over to her and wrapped my arm around her and I was about to kiss her when I heard Paul scream.

"I can't fuck believe this!" He said with anger in his eyes. "I come up with this whole plan to get you away from De Silvia and it doesn't even work?"

I saw Susannah's face freeze as recognition dawned on her face. Susannah walked toward him with an extremely angry look on her face. "You set this up?" she said in an eerily calm tone. "And I thought you were my friend! After all this you are still an asshole! I trusted you! She almost screamed. Then she ran forward and started pummeling him. I was tempted to let her finish him off- but I stepped in and pulled her off him.

"He is not worth it Susannah. Let's go home." I said and she nodded. And then we both left leaving Slater in the dust.

Paul's POV

I couldn't believe it the plan had failed. Now, not only is she still with Jesse, but now she hates me- but this isn't over yet. Suze will be mine and De Silvia will pay. Tomorrow at school I need to talk to her and win her back. No way in hell am I going to let De Silvia have her. The war isn't over – it has only begun and Suze will be mine in just a matter of time.

Suze's POV

I can't believe Paul did this! I thought he was my friend! But at least I know Jesse didn't cheat on me- so that's good. But I still can't believe Paul- oh well he will get what's coming to him tomorrow at school where there is no Jesse to protect him.

I will write more- and longer if you guys review.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry that I didn't update in a while! Well here is chapter 9 so enjoy! And please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suze's POV

When I woke up this morning, I was happy. I couldn't help it. Even though I just lost Paul as my friend - I was back with Jesse, (he was taking me out tonight) and it was another gorgeous day in Carmel. Oh and it didn't hurt that today was Friday. So I put on my favorite tee, a jean skirt, and Steve madden slides. After checking my hair I went downstairs and went outside where I saw Paul's car in my drive way.

Damn.

He came to my house- but since he wasn't in the car, he was probably inside. And I really didn't want to talk to him, so I did the only thing that I could do in this situation, I started to walk to the mission. I know cowardly to the extreme- but I seriously wasn't in the mood for Paul's stupid explanations. Luckily, I made it to school without running into Paul- and despite the fact that I was late to school, things were starting to look up. I had avoided a talk with Paul - Mr. Walden didn't give us a lot of homework, and I haven't been called father D's office yet.

But after lunch, on my way to my locker after having a long obsessive talk about Adam and Jesse, I ran into Paul Slater leaning against one of the pillars holding up the breezeway. My intentions were to grab my stuff quickly and get out of there without saying anything to him. After what he did to Jesse and me, I had nothing to say to him. But he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey Suze" he said casually.

"Let go of my arm Slater" I said with forced determination.

"Suze can't we at least talk about this?" he said with a slightly pleading note in his voice.

"I have nothing to say to you. You tried to get rid of my boyfriend twice. And I am not stupid enough to forgive you this time." I said glaring at him.

"I am sorry Suze, I wasn't thinking. Please can't we at least talk about it?" he said

"Just let go of my arm so I can go to class and we can call it truce, ok?" I said with exasperation. I really had to get to class; I didn't have time to listen to his fake apologies.

"Can't we at least talk about this after school?" he said with a smile.

"sorry I' meeting Jesse after school" I said with a sarcastic smile.

Suddenly, Paul seemed to get very angry and he yelled, "what do you see in him anyway?"

"How about the fact that he is not an asshole? That is definitely a plus." I said with false joy.

"Suze this isn't over, you and I will be together weather or not your precise Jesse is around to see It." he said coolly

I whipped around angry "If you as much as touch one hair on his head you will regret it! Do you hear me?" I said practically seething.

Just then the bell rang and we both ran to our classes- not wanting to be late. I sighed; this day had just gone from good to bad. And now not only did I have to watch out for Paul's advances, but I also had to watch out for Jesse. Hopefully Paul was bluffing, but from the look on face, he seemed deadly serious.

Paul's POV

Ok I could have handled the situation better, but when she mentioned Jesse- I lost it. But I was serious about my threat; no one refused Paul Slater- anyone. Not even Suze Simon. I f it mean's that I would have to dispose of Jesse, to make her see that we were destined to be together, then so be it. I was ready- and I will win, all I have to do is consult some shifter techniques. Suze will realize the truth and dump Jesse. I just need to convince her.

Jesse POV

I am so relieved that she believed my story, if she didn't I don't know what I would do. And we are meeting in only a couple hours! But I can't concentrate on Susannah now, because we have a test next week on the human body that I need to be prepared for. But it is hard, I can hardly wait!


	10. Chapter 10

thanks for everyone who reviewed! Oh and special thanks to bblfl, for the constructive critisim- I am trying to change the personalites of the characters. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

Chapter 10

Jesse's POV

I finally managed to concentrate during class. And thankfully I remembered everything my teacher said so I am in good shape for this test.

After class ended it was only 2:30 so I had plently of time before I would meet Susannah, so I stopped at my apartment to change into a nicer shirt, comb my hair and wrap the gift that I had bought her before going to pick her up at school. The gift was a necklace with a long silver chain and a small silver heart with an intricate design.

The necklace was a bribe. I admit I still felt guilty for the kiss with Debbie. Although Paul set up the whole situation, I still cheated on her. And although Susannah forgave me; I need to make it up to her for my foolish behavior.

I arrived at the school just as Susannah was walking out of the school with her friends Adam and CeeCee, I waved. She smiled and walked over to me still smiling.

" Hey stranger" she said playfully " what are you doing here?" she smiled.

" I came here to pick up a beautiful lady" I said playing along.

"Really?" she said her eyes shining " should I be Jealous?"

" come on let's go" I said motioning towards the car. I have something for you.

" Jesse, you didn't have to get me anything." she said with exasperation " I know you can't afford a lot with your low budget."

"But I wanted to Querida" I countered.

" Your not still feeling guilty are you?" she cocked her eyebrow

she could read me like a book. " Jesse, it wasn't your fault" she explained with slight annoyance

"But I cheated on you Querida. The least I can do is give you a little gift" I said with a slight plead in my voice.

" fine" she rolled her eyes " but can we get out of here?"

" sure " I said and handed her the gift and held the door open for her and then started the engine.

Suze's POV

" Jesse, it is beautiful" I exclaimed. " thank you"

" Your welcome Querida" he said

" where are we going anyway?" I asked

" a surprise" Jesse said with a slight smile.

" whatever" I replied rolling my eyes. There was no use arguing, Jesse was really stubborn.

Jesse took me to a nice restaurant and although I knew it would cost him a lot, he insisted on paying. We had a great time- we talked for hours and he told me about school and this guy named jim who he was becoming friends with, and I told him about Adam and CeeCee. After dinner, Jesse took me to the beach so we could watch the sunset and then make out. By the time a got home I was in a great mood my life was going ok.

But when I was rudely woken up in the middle of the night by my window being opened- my day of bliss went down the toilet. What was he doing here? And why in the middle of the night?

" What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound calm

" we need to talk" Paul said simply.

(Don't hate me to much for the cliff hanger)

Now go! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I nearly screamed. I was that shocked- what the hell was Paul Slater doing in my room? Especially at 2 am. I knew he wanted to talk to me, but at 2 am? Jeez, I girl needs her beauty sleep.

"What are you doing here?" I staged whispered to Paul in hopes that he would get the message and leave before my mom came and realized that a guy was in my room.

"Hey Suze it is nice to see you too." Paul said with a slight smirk, and then he jumped gracefully into my room and brushed himself off, and then sat on the window sit.

"Paul, if you really want to talk we can do it in school tomorrow." I said with as much authority as I could muster. But to tell you the truth, I was feeling slightly panicky. Not only would I be dead if my mom found out I had a guy in my room- but I was also slightly scared of Paul. I mean hello? He came into my room at 2 am and also threatened to basically off my boyfriend- believe me you would be scared too.

"Suze, come on don't be like that." Paul chided. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to De Silvia, would you?" he said with cold eyes. Suddenly the room seemed to get a lot colder and instead of responding I jumped up and went to the bathroom to change into my ghost busting outfit, which is black jeans and a black hoodie.

I came out of the bathroom, dressed for success- black was good for hiding; in case he tried anything stupid, and in my black boots which were could for kicking people.

" Let's go Suze." Paul said in a friendly voice with a smirk on his face- I wanted to punch him for waking me up and threatening Jesse, but I thought it wouldn't be wise to annoy my black mailer, especially at Jesse's expense.

Paul drove me to the mission grave yard. When we arrived- I was slightly relieved, at least we were near the rectory, and if worst came to worse, I could always go get Father Dom.

Pail came over to me with a smile on his face. And that is when I snapped, Paul was looking at me casually after what he threatened to do? How could he?

"So what do you want?" I asked in a gruff tone. " You obviously want something from me or else you wouldn't be threatening to kill Jesse." I said with a slight quiver in my voice.

Paul smiled. " Actually the thing I want from you isn't much. All I want is shifter lessons three times a week, AND-" he said before I could interject. " I am allowed to kiss you during those sessions- and I wont tell Jesse." He concluded with a smirk.

I didn't hesitate, I would do anything for Jesse even if I would have to sell my soul to Paul Slater. I nodded.

"How about we start our first lesson now?" Paul said.

XXX

By the time I got home, I was exhausted. Paul talked about shifting for about 5 minutes before he started to kiss me. I started to interject that I was tired and had school tomorrow- but he ignored me. After kissing for about 10 minutes I was allowed to go home, and he drove me back. I don't think Jesse will like this new arrangement I have with Paul, but what Jesse doesn't know can't hurt right? But I still have a bad feeling about these lessons. What is Jesse going to say when I blow him off for shifter lessons with Paul? I am screwed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated in a while- right now I am not exactly sure where I want the story to go. But if anyone has any ideas they are always welcome. Oh and please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suze's POV

I shouldn't have worn a skirt today. But to tell you the truth, I forgot that today was when I would have shifter lessons, not until Paul reminded me, that is. But instead of going to Jesse's house right now- which, I had been dreaming of all afternoon, I am in Paul's car on the way to his house for shifter lessons. Yipee I am so looking forward to it! Not. But a promise is a promise, and now I am forced to pay the price. Oh, and did I forget to mention that Paul has a right to kiss me throughout these lessons? I am such an idiot.

We arrived at Paul's house and I got out of the car, when what I really wanted to do is puch him and run. Everything was going to be fine. We were just having shifter lessons right? Except for the added fact that I couldn't slap him when he sexually harrassed me. At least the lessons were only an hour.

"Well Suze, are you ready for shifter lessons?" Paul said with a slight smirk as we both started walking towards his grandfather's house. Maybe the day attendant would be near by? Maybe Paul wouldn't be able to kiss me? Don't get your hopes up Suze, it is not going to happen.

"Shut up Paul" I replied. And then walking towards the house with a brisk pace. After opening the front door I went straight up to Paul's room where we used to have our shifter lessons.

"Come on let's get this over with" I said in a slightly bored tone. Paul just raised his eyebrows at me and than sat down next to me and pulled out a shifter book while I tried to repress a shudder. I used to think Paul was hot- not as hot as Jesse, but still drool worthy. But after Paul blackmailed me, I didn't see the appeal, now he just disguised me.

After about twenty long boring minutes about how shifters used to be shunned in society and blah blah blah... The Paul turned to me with a slight smile on his face. And then he turned toward me and leaned in and kissed me. Although it was a good kiss, all I could think about was the fact that I was with Jesse and this was seriously wrong. I wanted to cry but you can't really cry when the guy who is blackmailing is french kissing you. So I just sat there frozen.

After what seemed like a century Paul pulled away, and said, "Well that is all for today. I will see you thursday." thank god, I rushed out of his room before I started to cry. I brushed away a stray tear and proceded outside where I waited for Paul to come and drive me home.

I arrived home just in time for dinner and thankfully I wasn't in trouble.

After dinner I went up to my room and kept getting the strange feeling that I was a horrible that I was a complete scumbag. I know I was trying to protect Jesse, but actually kissing Paul? That seemed a little extreme. So I did what I always did when I wanted to feel better about myself, I called Jesse. And after a brief chat about school and random topics, Jesse agreed to meet me on the beach in 15 minutes.

Not wanting my mother to know I was going to go meet Jesse so late- it was already 10:30 and I was supposed to be asleep, I snuck out of the window and borrowed Doc's bike.

I got to the beach just in time to see Jesse sitting on the sand looking at the ocean. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss still feeling slightly guilty. He kissed me back slightly hesitantly, I could tell he knew something was wrong- but I just ignored the situation and snuggled up to him.

"Hey" I said slightly breathless.

"Hello Querida" He replied silkily.

Jesse's POV

I knew that when Susannah called me and asked me to meet her at the beach it was important and that she was upset and wanting to be distracted from whatever was bothering her. I knew that something was wrong when she cancelled our date and made up a very lame excuse. So I knew that I had to figure out what was wrong without seeming to pry.

Susannah suddenly interrupted the silence with a question.

" Jesse if someone had to do something they knew was wrong in order to save someone they loved, would it still be wrong?" She said hopefully. I was suddenly very concerned. What was Susannah doing thatshe couldn't tell me about? Was she trying to protect me? What was she doing that was wrong? Insrtead of confronting her on it I decided to play it cool.

"Well.." I said hesitantly. "As long as this 'someone' wasn't doing something too terrible, like murder" I said trying to sound thoughtful but not suspicious.

She smiled slightly and then said " that's good."

Then me and Susannah talked for about an hour and then I took Susannah home. After dropping her off I headed home, while wondering what Susannah was bothering Susannah. It couldn't have something to do with Paul could it? Maybe he was threatening her? I decided I would pay Paul a little visit just to make sure he wasn't hurting my Susannah.

Paul's POV

I felt bad about the shifter lesson with Suze, when I realized she was crying afterwards. But I got over my guilt pretty quickly when I remembered that I would see her again on thursday. I went to sleep with that happy thought but was rudely woken up when I saw Jesse standing over me looking extremly angry.

"We need to talk." He said with his eyes flashing.

ok please review! If you want me to continue...


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for those who reviewed! And I am sorry this chapter is so short- but I really wanted to update but I don't have a lot of time right now, so sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Paul's POV

What is Jesse doing here especially in the middle of the night? I mean me and Jesse aren't on the best terms- after trying to break him and Suze up more then once we didn't exactly become "friends". And by looking at him, I can tell he is angry, what did I do now?

He walked towards me and sat down on the edge of my bed with his hands clenched. Then he spoke in a carefully controlled voice.

"Did you hurt or threaten Susannah?" He all but demanded. I wondered, did Suze tell him? I thought we had a deal to keep it a secret! Why did she have to go spill the beans to Rico Suave?

"No I didn't hurt or threaten her, why?" I asked tonelessly trying to figure out what she had and hadn't told him.

"Well she seemed very upset today and kept going on about doing something wrong for the right reasons- and anything" he said suddenly angry " that would cause Susannah that much stress has your name all over it Slater" he glared at me. "I am going to ask you one more time what did you do to her?" He said his voice rising. He then jumped off the bed and started pacing.

I grinned. He was clearly stressing over the situation and Suze didn't even tell him anything she barely even hinted! Would it be wrong to tease him a little? No, that asshole didn't deserve Suze. I did.

"Well Jesse, You would have to ask Suze- and p.s congratulations she is a great kisser." Then I winked just to annoy him more then anything.

The before I could even blink a fist came towards me and I blacked out.

Jesse's POV

He kissed her! He kissed her! That _basterdo!_ What happened between him and Susannah? What is going on here? I need to talk to her – this can not wait. If I find out that Paul did something to her- or that they are _involved_I don't know what I would do. I need to find out the truth.

Paul's POV

I regained consciousness after a mere fifteen minutes to realize that Jesse was gone. Fucking coward. He didn't even stay long enough for me to regain consciousness- so that I could punch him in turn. And speaking of cowards- why did Suze have to go and talk to Jesse? Did she really think that I wouldn't hurt her precious cowboy? I thought I made it pretty clear that if she didn't follow the agreement, Rico Suave would get iced. And yeah "technically" she didn't do anything wrong- and she didn't even tell Jesse about the lessons but she still involved Jesse. Does she think that I don't have the guts to ice him? Does she think that her Jesse boy would be able to defend himself? Does she not realize that I am the one in control of this situation? Does she not realize that I am the one with the power? I'll show her. Suze has to realize who the boss is and I think another nightly visit, full of intimidation would serve my purpose just fine.

Jesse's POV

I started to climb the bay window in order to get to Susannah's room. I needed answers and I wasn't waiting until tomorrow to get them. This was important. What was she doing with Slater? Have I upset her in some way? What is going on? And what was she talking about when she said "doing the wrong thing for the right reasons"?

I slowly pulled open the window and climbed into her room were I saw Susannah sleeping peacefully on her bed.

I sat there staring at her for a couple seconds- she was really gorgeous- but then I mentally shook myself and walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Susannah…. Susannah….. Please wake up I really need to talk to you." I said gently trying not to scare her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and bolted upright and looked at me shocked to say the least.

Suze's POV

What is with nightly visitors lately? I mean can't they just call like a normal person, or if this isn't too much to ask- wait for an hour when I am actually awake? I mean seriously, I need my sleep and having huge bags under my eyes is very unattractive. And I know this visitor is Jesse- and let's face it, when am I not happy to see Jesse, but what ever happened to sleep- has everyone suddenly gone nocturnal?

"Hey Jesse" I said sleepily. I sat up and went over to him and tried to act alert even though it was pretty late. "What are you doing here? I mean I am happy to see you and all, but couldn't you have just waited until morning?" I inquired.

Jesse sighed and then looked at me kind of nervously. And Jesse is NEVER nervous. "Actually I went to talk to Paul tonight and..." He went to see Paul? "He said that you guys kissed." He finished rather uncomfortably.

I could only gap and then I pulled myself together enough to say. "Jesse, nothing is going on with Paul, see Paul said that he was going to ..." I cut off when I saw the devil himself opening my window. I saw Jesse's fists clench and I instinctively grabbed his arm. This was not going to be good. I mean Paul, Jesse (an angry one) and me, in my room in the middle of the night? Whatever happened it wasn't going to be good.

Paul's POV

I went to Suze's house in order to intimidate her, but when I got there saw Jesse. I grinned. I was going to have fun tonight. Antagonizing Jesse was going to be so easy and fun.

Sorry it is so short! I will make it longer next time if you guys review… ehem ehem


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews and I am sorry the chapters are coming less and less quickly but I have been really busy- Hopefully I will get the next chapters up by the end of the month.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

And please review! If you have any suggestions at all- let me know!

Chapter 15

Suze's POV

This was going way too far. I mean why did Paul have to come and ruin my perfect moment with Jesse? And it was inevitable that with three people, my mom and Andy would find me with not just one but TWO guys in my room and would decide that this was the perfect time to ground me for life. So I did the only logical thing I could think off.

"Guys!" I hissed as loud as I dared. "I am going to get dressed and then we are going to go outside and talk about this rationally, ok?" I said with an edge in my voice.

They both nodded while I grabbed some clothes and headed into my bathroom. To my dismay I realized I had grabbed my mini skirt which was so not good for climbing. But I didn't feel like exchanging it, so I just changed really quickly, brushed my hair and put on some lip gloss. I decided to bring my bat-girl boots for good measure.

I opened the bathroom door to find Paul and Jesse shooting daggers at each other. I motioned with my hand for the to follow me and they did willingly. I opened the window and then climbed down with difficulty due to the tightness and shortness of my skirt. Then I walked a little ways away from my house and then stopped.

"Ok Jesse you are going to talk and tell me what is wrong then Paul is going to go, ok? NO interruptions." I said forcefully and then looking at Paul. He smirked.

"Ok Suze I won't interrupt, but first can I say one thing?" he said. I rolled my eyes and then I nodded.

"Nice stems Suze." He said simply and I blushed. Jesse just looked puzzled.

"What does this word 'stems' mean?" Jesse asked.

"Legs" I said quickly "Paul said I had nice legs." I was now pretty red now, but luckily it was dark and no one could see me blush. I looked at Jesse quickly and realized he looked livid.

Jesse's POV

How dare he talk to her that way! He said she had nice legs! And I admit this is undeniably true, but how dare he treat her like an object! How dare he!

I started advancing towards Slater who still wore that hideous smirk when Susannah stopped me.

"That's enough. You are going to talk now and then Paul will go, ok? No fighting and NO interruptions! She hissed fire dancing in her eyes. I sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

I then started to tell her everything- how I suspected something was wrong at the beach and then went to Paul's house and I repeated what Paul told me. I then looked at her and waited for her to reply but before she spoke Paul interrupted and said:

"I see Suze didn't tell you about our deal." He smirked. I turned to him. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily. Paul smirked and Susannah looked really uncomfortable.

"Suze and I made this deal, where I agreed not to kill you, cowboy and Suze went to Shifter lessons with me." He said with a mocking smile. "And I get to kiss her whenever I want throughout these lessons." I suddenly stiffened. He could kiss her? He had kissed her? AND she let him? I understood the predicament – she didn't want me to die- but she didn't have to do this!

I turned to Susannah my face livid and was about to speak when Susannah interrupted.

. "I didn't want to- I really didn't Jesse, but I wanted to protect you!" she said with a pleading note in her voice. And her eyes glassy. I suddenly felt really bad. I hadn't meant to make her feel bad or make her cry. I pulled her towards me and wrapped both my arms around her.

"I know Querida, I know." I said soothingly. "Next time don't listen to him, ok? And don't go over for more lessons ok? I can take care of myself." She nodded and I felt better. Things were going to be fine.

Paul's POV

I couldn't believe this! Here I was intending to watch De Silvia blow up- and instead I am stuck watching Suze cuddle up to Jesse. This was the last straw. I really couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it?" I screamed. "After all my planning, you just forgive her, and you just go back to him?" I know I sounded manic but right now I really couldn't help it.

"Don't worry Suze, You and I were meant to be and one day you will see that, and I will get revenge!" I as screaming now. And before they could get a word in edgewise, I stocked off.

I wasn't kidding either- I would get revenge on them, and Suze would see the truth. I know I have said this before, but now I am not going to mess around with small blackmail. Now I am going to bring out the big guns. Jesse will be out of the picture- and me and Suze would be together, even if I had to murder someone to do it.

Suze's POV

Me and Jesse just stood there for awhile but then we both went back to our homes- we were too shocked to say much. I would be meeting him after school tomorrow where we would hopefully, talk. But right now I really needed my sleep because I had school tomorrow, and hopefully I wouldn't be to tired to talk to Paul- Me and him had to straighten a few things out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Thanks for those who reviewed, but in this chapter I would really appreciate some feedback so unless I have at least **two **reviews in this chapter- **I will not continue with the story.** I am sorry about this- but I really need some feedback. And I don't want to continue this story if nobody likes it. And even if your comments are negative, I don't care. But please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suze's POV

Most people would call me stupid. And I guess from my record of dating psycho- murderers, and getting myself into other dangerous situations without hesitation, you would think that I am stupid. Or if not, really really brave. I am neither, but considering the fact that I am about to go up to Paul Slater and try to make truce? I would probably agree that what I am about to do is extremely fool-hardy. But the truth is- despite the fact that Paul is in need of intense psycho thereby; Paul is an ok guy. After all Paul and I were friends for a while, and friendship doesn't just disappear because of some tough times- so here I am skipping religion and looking for Paul.

And yes I will get into serious trouble if I get caught.

After I few minutes of waiting, I saw Paul walking across the breezeway towards what I assume, was the bathroom. I ran towards him and grabbed his wrist before he could walk past me.

"Hey Paul" I said trying to conjure a genuine smile. He just stared at me like I was mentally retarded. "We really need to talk." I said, my voice taking on a serious edge.

Paul sighed and then looked at me with half angry and half sad eyes. "I don't have anything to say to you Suze." His tone was suddenly icy. My heart was now beating quite rapidly in my chest. I was still slightly scared of Paul, but I decided me and Paul needed to have this conversation out.

"Look Paul, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but –"I broke off and then took a deep breath and kept going. "I have some things I need to say to you, so... could you just here me out?" I asked silently pleading that he would oblige. He didn't walk away so I took this as an invitation to continue.

"Paul, I know that since the disasters with me and you and Jesse, that you and I have some feelings of ill will, but-" his face was utterly expressionless. I prayed this was a good sign. " I really think that we should put all this behind us and try to be friends, ok?" I finished plastering a smile on my face. And then suddenly remembering something I added, "Just friends Paul- me and Jesse are together, and you and I will never be, but that shouldn't prevent us from being friends, right?" Why did I ever think this was a good idea? I mean this plan was sure to fail- I mean the whole thing with Jesse and the shifter lessons, didn't exactly leave either of us with a warm fuzzy willing.

Paul suddenly opened his mouth and I thought that maybe things would work out.- well Jesse would have to take some time to get used to the idea, but beings friends with Paul couldn't be a total disaster, right? "I don't think we can." He said icily. "See, I am not ready to give up that easily Suze, and I don't want to just be your friend, and weather Jesse is still around when you and I get together will be entirely your choice." He finished with a satisfied smirk. My blood went cold. I knew what he meant, but would he? Could he? I mean that is a big thing, he wouldn't kill Jesse, Paul is not a murderer, or is he?

Paul turned to leave at these words but I grabbed his wrist and kicked him in the balls- love giving me courage I didn't know I had. " Don't touch Jesse! Do you understand me!" I all but shouted.

Paul glared daggers at me and then said, "That was a mistake Suze." He said in a flat voice. He then moved forward more quickly then I have ever seen him move and pinned me to one of the columns holding up the breezeway.

Then a few things happened all at once. I kicked Paul in the balls again,(due to fear) and then I saw Jesse run up to Paul and rip him off me.

" Querida are you alright?" Jesse asked in a worried tone. I was really surprised, what was he doing here?

"I am fine Jesse, but what are you doing here? I asked. He chuckled and then replied.

"I came up to pick you up from school for our date Susannah, Don't you remember? And that is not important- did he hurt you in any way?" he said and fixing me with a worried look.

I laughed and said with a slightly exasperated voice, "No Jesse Paul didn't hurt me, let's just forget about it and go, ok?" he nodded and put his arm around my waist and then turned and fixed Paul with a look that could kill.

"Don't touch her." Jesse growled at Paul who was smirking. Then Jesse and I started walking towards the entrance, his arm still around my waist, when Paul called my name.

"Your decision Suze." He said and then walked away leaving me with Jesse fear beyond imaginable.

Jesse kept asking what was wrong, but I shrugged it off and told him everything was fine. By the time we arrived at the coffee clutch, me and Jesse were having a great time talking about school, and our friends, and anything else.

By the time I got home I was in a good mood, I had a nice long girly chat about Jesse with mom. My mom really likes Jesse- she thinks he is a nice, responsible, and trust-worthy guy. She doesn't even mind the age difference anymore.

After talking to my mom, I ran up to my room to finish my homework – but after finishing all of my work, my bad mood crept up on me again, and I was feeling anxious about Paul's threat. Part of me was certain that Paul was bluffing, but another big and hard to ignore part of me, thought he was dead serious.

I called Ceecee and told her my dilemma. Ever since I told her everything- me and Ceecee have been a lot closer.

She thought Paul was bluffing- but I still wasn't convinced. So I decide to go to sleep and think about it in the morning when I wasn't so tired.

Paul's POV

I am going to stick to my word. I am pretty sure Suze will cave before I kill her precious cowboy, and if not- I will at least have the satisfaction of knowing I killed the asshole. The good thing is, once I do kill him- I will be able to erase the incident from Suze's mind.

I guess planning to kill someone just for a girl seems crazy to some- but Suze isn't just some girl, she is the girl I love. And I don't really plan on killing him- Suze won't let me, she will come crawling to me with the threat of her precious Jesse in danger. And when she does- Suze will realize that she never loved the De Silvia asshole, but that she loved me.

I should have done something more affective then shifter lessons and going back in time. Those plans were weak, futile. Now it is time to get serious about this- No more messing around. And if Suze doesn't cave, she will find her precious boyfriend fighting for his life.

Remember please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Thanks for those who reviewed, but in this chapter I would really appreciate some feedback so unless I have at least **two **reviews in this chapter- **I will not continue with the story.** I am sorry about this- but I really need some feedback. And I don't want to continue this story if nobody likes it. And even if your comments are negative, I don't care. But please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suze's POV

Most people would call me stupid. And I guess from my record of dating psycho- murderers, and getting myself into other dangerous situations without hesitation, you would think that I am stupid. Or if not, really really brave. I am neither, but considering the fact that I am about to go up to Paul Slater and try to make truce? I would probably agree that what I am about to do is extremely fool-hardy. But the truth is- despite the fact that Paul is in need of intense psycho thereby; Paul is an ok guy. After all Paul and I were friends for a while, and friendship doesn't just disappear because of some tough times- so here I am skipping religion and looking for Paul.

And yes I will get into serious trouble if I get caught.

After I few minutes of waiting, I saw Paul walking across the breezeway towards what I assume, was the bathroom. I ran towards him and grabbed his wrist before he could walk past me.

"Hey Paul" I said trying to conjure a genuine smile. He just stared at me like I was mentally retarded. "We really need to talk." I said, my voice taking on a serious edge.

Paul sighed and then looked at me with half angry and half sad eyes. "I don't have anything to say to you Suze." His tone was suddenly icy. My heart was now beating quite rapidly in my chest. I was still slightly scared of Paul, but I decided me and Paul needed to have this conversation out.

"Look Paul, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but –"I broke off and then took a deep breath and kept going. "I have some things I need to say to you, so... could you just here me out?" I asked silently pleading that he would oblige. He didn't walk away so I took this as an invitation to continue.

"Paul, I know that since the disasters with me and you and Jesse, that you and I have some feelings of ill will, but-" his face was utterly expressionless. I prayed this was a good sign. " I really think that we should put all this behind us and try to be friends, ok?" I finished plastering a smile on my face. And then suddenly remembering something I added, "Just friends Paul- me and Jesse are together, and you and I will never be, but that shouldn't prevent us from being friends, right?" Why did I ever think this was a good idea? I mean this plan was sure to fail- I mean the whole thing with Jesse and the shifter lessons, didn't exactly leave either of us with a warm fuzzy willing.

Paul suddenly opened his mouth and I thought that maybe things would work out.- well Jesse would have to take some time to get used to the idea, but beings friends with Paul couldn't be a total disaster, right? "I don't think we can." He said icily. "See, I am not ready to give up that easily Suze, and I don't want to just be your friend, and weather Jesse is still around when you and I get together will be entirely your choice." He finished with a satisfied smirk. My blood went cold. I knew what he meant, but would he? Could he? I mean that is a big thing, he wouldn't kill Jesse, Paul is not a murderer, or is he?

Paul turned to leave at these words but I grabbed his wrist and kicked him in the balls- love giving me courage I didn't know I had. " Don't touch Jesse! Do you understand me!" I all but shouted.

Paul glared daggers at me and then said, "That was a mistake Suze." He said in a flat voice. He then moved forward more quickly then I have ever seen him move and pinned me to one of the columns holding up the breezeway.

Then a few things happened all at once. I kicked Paul in the balls again,(due to fear) and then I saw Jesse run up to Paul and rip him off me.

" Querida are you alright?" Jesse asked in a worried tone. I was really surprised, what was he doing here?

"I am fine Jesse, but what are you doing here? I asked. He chuckled and then replied.

"I came up to pick you up from school for our date Susannah, Don't you remember? And that is not important- did he hurt you in any way?" he said and fixing me with a worried look.

I laughed and said with a slightly exasperated voice, "No Jesse Paul didn't hurt me, let's just forget about it and go, ok?" he nodded and put his arm around my waist and then turned and fixed Paul with a look that could kill.

"Don't touch her." Jesse growled at Paul who was smirking. Then Jesse and I started walking towards the entrance, his arm still around my waist, when Paul called my name.

"Your decision Suze." He said and then walked away leaving me with Jesse fear beyond imaginable.

Jesse kept asking what was wrong, but I shrugged it off and told him everything was fine. By the time we arrived at the coffee clutch, me and Jesse were having a great time talking about school, and our friends, and anything else.

By the time I got home I was in a good mood, I had a nice long girly chat about Jesse with mom. My mom really likes Jesse- she thinks he is a nice, responsible, and trust-worthy guy. She doesn't even mind the age difference anymore.

After talking to my mom, I ran up to my room to finish my homework – but after finishing all of my work, my bad mood crept up on me again, and I was feeling anxious about Paul's threat. Part of me was certain that Paul was bluffing, but another big and hard to ignore part of me, thought he was dead serious.

I called Ceecee and told her my dilemma. Ever since I told her everything- me and Ceecee have been a lot closer.

She thought Paul was bluffing- but I still wasn't convinced. So I decide to go to sleep and think about it in the morning when I wasn't so tired.

Paul's POV

I am going to stick to my word. I am pretty sure Suze will cave before I kill her precious cowboy, and if not- I will at least have the satisfaction of knowing I killed the asshole. The good thing is, once I do kill him- I will be able to erase the incident from Suze's mind.

I guess planning to kill someone just for a girl seems crazy to some- but Suze isn't just some girl, she is the girl I love. And I don't really plan on killing him- Suze won't let me, she will come crawling to me with the threat of her precious Jesse in danger. And when she does- Suze will realize that she never loved the De Silvia asshole, but that she loved me.

I should have done something more affective then shifter lessons and going back in time. Those plans were weak, futile. Now it is time to get serious about this- No more messing around. And if Suze doesn't cave, she will find her precious boyfriend fighting for his life.

Remember please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sorry the chapter is so short, but I am having a lot of trouble with this story so please cut me some slack.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suze's POV

I am getting really sick of Slater's stupid mind games. First he pretends to be my friend, and then he blackmails me, and then he blackmails me again! He actually threatened to murder Jesse- I know Paul is a psychopath and user, but come on, Murder? Does he really think he will get away with murdering Jesse? I mean seriously who does he think he is? Superman? He is not invincible. Well I am not going to take Paul's bullshit for another second. I am going to call him out on his latest trick and show him who is boss.

I am going to get him to talk to me at lunch in the mission cemetery-(I don't want father Dominic to interrupt us) and I am going to tell him what I really think of him and his stupid threats.

"Hey Paul" I said in a seductive voice- I also batted my eyelashes for good measure. Kelly looked at me murderous, while Paul had an extremely hopeful expression on his face, ick. But I had to get him to come with me, and I don't think cursing him out here would really help my cause. "Can we go talk? Somewhere… private?" I gave him a look, while inside I was cringing in disgust.

Then before he could answer I started walking towards the cemetery and I saw him following me. I almost grinned. When we both got there I looked back to make sure that no one could overhear us and then I whipped around and faced Paul with such a glare that I am surprised he didn't shrink away in fear.

"Did you really think your stupid threat would work? Well I am not buying it Paul- You are just a sore loser, and you and I? Yeah. That is NEVER going to happen, so when are you going to get that through your thick skull! I am with Jesse!" I all but screamed the last part.

Paul gazed at me, with icy indifference. "Do you think I won't go through with it?" he said a little too calmly.

"You don't have the guts." I hissed. He just stared at me for a couple seconds and then he turned around and walked away.

_b-ring ! b-ring! B-ring!_

What the fuck is going on? Who would be calling me at this hour? I checked my watch it was 12:30. Ugg. I picked up the phone and heard a deep male voice say, "If you want to see your precious Jesse, you will meet me at the mission graveyard in 30 minutes. Got that Suze?"

"Paul?" I said incredulously. What had he done with Jesse?

"You thought I didn't have the guts Suze." And then after a long pause and my stunned silence, he continued. "I am giving you one more chance to save the cowboy. Meet me at the mission cemetery if you want him alive." Then I heard the dial tone.

Fuck.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thanks for the review from grace! Unfortunately, this will be one of the LAST chapters of the story, so remember guys review!

Jesse's POV

When I woke up I realized I was in the mission cemetery tied to a chair.

What was I doing here? But when I looked sidewise I saw Paul sitting there grinning. What was going on? Why was I tied up? Where was Susannah? What had he done to her?

"Slater" I growled with more venom in my voice then intended. Desperately I tugged on the ropes trying to free myself- being vulnerable in front of Slater, wasn't a good idea especially if my Susannah was in danger- but to no avail, the ropes were tied very tightly.

"Hey Rico" Paul said with a smug smile. "Don't worry about Susannah, she is in no danger right now." I relaxed. He hadn't done anything to her. But wait what did he mean when he said right now?

"What do you mean 'not right now'" I demanded. I was desperate- what was he going to do to her?

"You didn't know?" he said with a false innocent voice. "Susannah is on her way to rescue you, De Silvia, and in the process of falling into my trap."

My blood went cold at these words. And I tried again, desperately to free myself, I needed to protect her. But I couldn't get free.

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked trying to keep my voice threatening, but it cracked mercilessly. Paul just laughed and then responded.

"Nothing much, I will just have to subdue her for awhile" he said lightly and before I could respond I heard a screech of tires and hurrying feet. Then Paul walked over to me and shoved a gag into my mouth and then tied a rope around my mouth.

"I don't want any nasty interruptions" Paul laughed evilly before sitting back down on a bench.

Soon I heard Susannah running up to me in just a tank top and pajama bottoms- it seemed likes she had come here without changing onto real clothes first.

"Jesse!" she yelled and then ran over to me and started to untie the ropes around my arms when Paul interrupted.

"Hey Suze" he said and she whipped her head around and looked at him with such furry I was surprised he didn't recoil. But he just grinned in that sickening way of his. "So you came I assume because you didn't want to see your precious Jesse boy murdered" she just nodded and started to sneakily pull something from the waistband of her pants which I soon discovered was a knife. But Paul saw it and immediately pulled a gun out and pointed it at her and said, "Drop it Suze". He wouldn't hurt her, would he? She hastily dropped the knife.

"Paul" Susannah said in her most persuasive voice. "You don't really want to kill me, do you Paul?" she fluttered her eyelashes and I saw his eyes soften for a split second before his cold demeanor returned.

"Of course not Suze, I want to kill Jesse" I saw here eyes widen and then she stood in front of me, in hopes of shielding me from Paul, with a defiant expression on her face. I wanted to scream at her that I wasn't worth it, I wanted to tell her to run, but all that came out of my mouth was a muffled sound.

"Well then Paul you are going to have to kill me if you want to get to Jesse" she said in a perfectly calm voice, although I saw her legs shake. I tried to free myself again but I was stuck. Then I saw the knife inches from my hand.

"Suze… you know I don't want you dead but you have to realize the truth. You and I are perfect, and I am going to make sure Jesse is out of the picture." He said, and then started walking towards her. I watched as he came closer and then moving faster then I have ever seen someone move- grabbed both her hands in a tight grip and at the same time pushed the gun right up to her skull.

"You know, this really isn't fair." Susannah said lightly while my heart was beating rapidly with fear as I tried to grab the knife in order to free myself so I could help her. "I can't even defend myself, you have a gun and all I have are my fists." Paul just chuckled and then started walking her towards the bench as I reached down and successfully grabbed the knife. YES! My arms were almost free.

I turned towards the bench and I saw Susannah slap Paul as he tried to kiss her, and anger surged through my body. How dare he? With a final tug I was free, at the same time, I saw Paul punch Susannah and I saw my _Querida _double over in pain. I ran towards her to see if she was alright but before I could even speak Susannah went over to Paul and punched him in the face. I grabbed his gun which had fallen on the floor and then I held it to Slater's head, while he cursed.

"Are you ok, Querida?" I asked anxiously and then she just smiled and nodded. Then after tying Paul up, I kissed her with such passion that I forgot where we were and that Paul was sitting right next to us. Until he started cursing at me again.

Suze's POV

After calling the cops, me and Jesse went home after about an hour on the beaching talking and…. Yeah. I am so glad that Jesse is ok, that every time I look at him I smile. I think he is pretty happy to see me alive too- because he keeps kissing me.

Everything is going to be ok now- the police told us that Paul would get some help and serve some community service, and hopefully Paul will get over me, so I can go on with my life with Jesse. Everything is great, and despite the trouble with Paul, I think everything is going to be all right.

I then turned to Jesse and covered his lips with mine.

Sorry this chapter sucks, but forgive me- there is only going to be one more chapter! So please review! At least one!


	19. Authors note and ending

I am going to stop writing this story. I am really sorry to all of my readers- but, I really hate the way this story turned out. Hopefully in the future I will write better stuff. But in the meantime thanks for all the reviews and I am really sorry, but I really hate this story so try to forgive me.

Trisisabel


End file.
